


housekeeper (l.s)

by thrustiniall



Category: One Direction
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecure Louis, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pining, Prince!Louis, Rimming, Royalty AU, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, housekeeper!harry, kind of?, larry stylinson - Freeform, more tags that i can't think of, so many fucking pet names, sodomy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrustiniall/pseuds/thrustiniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say the least, Louis' life was, well, boring. Being a 17 year old boy living in a giant palace, being heir to the throne and adored throughout the UK seemed like a dream. But little did the general public know that, yes, there were some occasions where he was presented with amazing opportunities, however the day to day living part of it all was quite dull.</p>
<p>That is, until he meets the new royal housekeeper, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say the least, Louis' life was, well, boring. Being a 17 year old boy living in a giant palace, being heir to the throne and adored throughout the UK seemed like a dream. But little did the general public know that, yes, there were some occasions where he was presented with amazing opportunities, however the day to day living part of it all was quite dull.

And today, not surprisingly, was another one of those dull days. He sat in his living quarters, alone, mindlessly browsing the internet on his laptop in bed. He hadn't changed out of his pajamas nor had he even gotten out of bed that day, and it was already 12:32, but this was not uncommon.

He was slightly startled from his daze when he heard a knock on his door. 

"Louis?" 

He recognized his mums voice calling to him from the opposite side of the door. He was dressed quite messily, his hair to match. But it was just his mum, so he rose and opened the door to see what she wanted.

"Yes mum?" He sighed, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Louis William Tomlinson! Have we not discussed your ridiculous sleeping habits? Get dressed please, I'd like to introduce you to the new housekeeper. Be downstairs in 5 minutes." She scurried away quickly, her long dress swishing around her ankles.

Jay had been mentioning hiring a new housekeeper for a few weeks now, as they had to fire their last one because he was stealing from the family. Louis hadn't particularly liked him, he was a bit creepy anyway. He would tend to stare at Louis for longer than a normal straight male would and cleaned his quarters a little too often for his liking. 

He walked over to his full length mirror next to his window and ruffled his hair, attempting to make himself slightly presentable with as little effort as possible. He slipped on a white t-shirt and some shorts, brushing his teeth quickly and bouncing down the spiral staircase. 

"Louis, you're here! Come with me," She smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the living area.

"Louis, I would like you to meet the new housekeeper, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was taken aback, to say the least. The last royal housekeeper was old and perverted - far past his glory days to put it simply. But Harry, god - he was gorgeous. He wore a white button down shirt that showed a beautiful butterfly tattoo on his chest, paired with sinfully tight black jeans and a matching black hat. Louis suddenly felt extremely self conscious, cursing himself for not putting more effort into his appearance. 

"Harry, this is Prince Louis, Louis, this is Harry." Jay shoved Louis towards him and Harry removed his hat, bowing slightly before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Louis," He said slowly, taking Louis' hand in his own and shaking it gently. Louis fell in love with the way his name rolled off the mans plump pink lips. Louis finally gt the chance to admire him up close. He had shiny dark brown hair that spilled from his hat in soft long ringlets down to his shoulders where they rested. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green and Louis could go on about him all day. He was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, no," Louis said quickly,"Uh, Louis. You can just call me Louis."

"Louis," Harry repeats, enjoying the feeling of the name passing his lips and nodding his head.

"Louis, in case you were not aware, Harry will be living with us from now on. His room is just across the hall from yours, why don't you show him up?" His mum nodded at Louis as well as Harry. Louis smiled tightly and turned to him.

"Right this way, Harry."

He led him to the spiral staircase and bounded up, Harry close behind. He prayed he wasn't imagining feeling Harry's eyes on his bum as he ascended the stairs.

"This is the door to my room, here, and this -" Louis said, opening the door,"is your room."

Harry walked in and took in his surroundings. In the middle of the room there was a California king bed, topped with fluffy duvets that he just could not wait to snuggle into later. Across from it was a mahogany dresser, on top of which rested a mirror with a gold frame. He glanced to the other side of the room and saw a desk with a small lamp, along with some pencils and paper and other supplies. 

"Wow, this is.... gorgeous." Harry gaped at the size of this room - and this is for the live in help? He couldn't imagine what the family's rooms looked like.

"Over here is the bathroom," Louis walked over to the other door on the opposite side of the room, maybe swaying his hips a little more than necessary. Harry followed behind him and walked through the door slowly as he admired the lovely decoration. 

"These are lovely towels," Harry felt the soft material and Louis chuckled.

"Well, Harry, it was lovely meeting you. I guess I should leave you to unpack and shower and all," Louis trailed off, secretly hoping that Harry would invite him to stay longer.

"Oh, you're right. Thank you for showing me around, Louis." Harry said with a warm smile, which he returned despite the sinking of his heart in his chest. 

"No problem, I'll, uh, I'll see you at dinner." And with that, Louis returned to his dark hole that he calls his room.

-  
"Louis! Open the door!" Louis groaned as he heard the high pitched voice of his sister, Lottie.

"What do you want?"

"Just open the door!" Louis sighed and got up from his bed (for the first time in hours, might he add) and opened his door. Lottie pushed past him and sat on his bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh sure, Lottie, you can come in, I'd love to have a chat with you." 

"Oh shush, you love me. Anyways, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Well, we have a new housekeeper, did you know that?" 

Oh, he is very aware of that.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he's super fit and hot and I caught him staring at me today," she smirks before whispering,"I think he likes me."

He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he heard his sister say that.

"Harry? Staring at you?" Louis scoffed, "Aren't you like 12? He's an adult Lottie, he was probably wondering why you weren't being watched by mum."

Yes, he was being harsh and quite rude, but he has dibs on Harrh, even if he doesn't know it yet.

"Do guys have periods or something? Because if they do, then you're definitely on yours. Don't get mad because you're jealous." Lottie said before she stormed off.

Louis definitely wasn't getting his hopes up, they've only known each other for half a day and haven't even had a real conversation yet, but lets just say that if he didn't end up marrying this boy he'd throw himself off of a bridge.

-

It was only 6pm, nearly time for dinner. Seeing as he would be eating dinner with Harry in his presence, it seemed fitting that he shower. He grabbed a towel and quickly stripped out of his clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes bin. He turned on the water, waiting around the bathroom naked until the shower temperature was just right. He jumps in, seeing as he only has about 30 minutes to himself before he'll be summoned to the dining room. Water cascaded all around him and down his body, his thoughts being filled with long chocolate curls and sparkling green eyes. 

Inevitably, those thoughts turn naughty very quickly. The thought of Harry on top of him, pulling on his hair and trailing kisses down his spine. Louis can imagine the feeling of Harry touching him, teaching him how to get himself off. All he wants in life is to feel Harrys hands tangled in his hair while he gets fucked by him. Is that too much to ask?

Soon a guilty hand trails down to Louis' achingly hard member, stroking lightly and it takes all of Louis' strength to suppress a moan. His hand speeds up, placing a hand on the shower wall as he tosses his dick in his hand.   
"Fuck, Harry," He groans quietly to himself, his dirty words getting lost in the steam of the shower. His imagination is running wild, pretending that its Harry's hand getting him off rather than his own. He imagines Harry's pink lips wrapped around his length, sucking him off and swallowing his hot load. Louis is nearing the edge embarrassingly fast, his knees feeling weak as his stomach tightens.  
"Shit, fuck-" He moans, a little louder this time. Louis strokes himself faster, his thumb occasionally swiping over the head of his cock. He's so far gone he can actually hear Harry moan his name and immediately he comes harder than ever onto the shower door, accidentally shouting Harry's name and its obviously audible over the spray of the shower.

Shit.

He quickly finishes cleaning off the shower door and turns off the tap, wrapping a fluffly white towel around his waist, just in time to hear a knock at his door.

He runs to the door, nearly slipping on the slick tile. He swings it open expecting to see his mum or maybe one of his sisters, but no- its Harry.

The moment he opened the door Harry's eyes swept over Louis' entire body, specifically focusing on his bare chest. God he's fit, Harry thought before shaking it away. He can't be crushing on a 17 year old, can he? Its only a 5 year age gap.

"Harry?" Louis asks, stirring him from his daze.

"Louis? I, uh, heard you call my name and it sounded urgent. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, um," Excuse, excuse,"I was going to ask if you could tell my mum that I need my clean clothes from the dryer downstairs." He mentally pats himself on the back for the mediocre excuse.

"Oh, well theres no need to ask your mum, now. Let me grab it for you."

"No! Uh, its quite alright, I can get it." Because if Harry went downstairs to retrieve it, he would be met with an empty dryer. Louis didn't think through that one very well.

"Okay, well I-I'll see you at dinner." Was Harry blushing? From what he could see in the dim light, he most certainly was. 

"Okay, see you then, Haz."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis shut his door and sighed, his heart pounding. He really needs to learn to be careful around this boy. 

He checks his bedside clock and realized its already 6:24. He rushes to his dresser to find black slacks and and a red button down shirt. For once he's actually dressing the part of being a prince. He styles his hair with care, being sure to use just the right amount of gel to perfect his quiff. Finally he brushes his teeth and sprays some cologne over his body and rushes out the door and downstairs for dinner.

-  
He walks into the dining room to see that his sisters Lottie, Félicité, Phoebe and Daisy are already seated, as well as his mum who sits at the head of the table and his step - father Dan at the other end. Harry hasn't seated himself yet, so Louis takes a seat with two empty seats next to him, so theres double the chance that Harry might sit next to him.

Louis is restless in his chair, bouncing his leg and glancing around the room relentlessly - where is Harry? Just as he is about to run up to his room and retrieve him, he hears loud footsteps behind him.

"Harry! So glad you could join us," she smiles,"please, take a seat wherever you'd like. We're not very formal with our seating arrangements here." Which is quite ironic, since mum usually is very adamant on just about every aspect of their lives being extremely formal.

Please sit your gorgeous arse next to me, Louis thought. For once the gods above answered his prayers as Harry walked towards him. Louis braced himself, trying his best to act like he's not about to jump out of his skin.

"Louis," Harry whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine,"is it okay if I sit next to you?"

"Yes! Uh, yeah, please." Nice one, Tommo, way to seem extra smooth. 

Harry pulled out his chair and sat down gracefully, a trait that Louis wished he possessed. 

"So, Louis," He jumped a bit at that, not expecting Harry to actually start a conversation with him - he felt lucky just to be next to him,"I haven't gotten to speak with you properly quite yet, tell me about yourself." Harry smiled, taking a long sip from his glass of water.

Oh.

"Well, uh," He stuttered, already feeling uneasy,"I'm Louis-"

"I figured." Harry smiled, his eyes strictly focused on Louis'. He can't help but giggle and he feels a blush crawl up his cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm 17, I've lived in Doncaster 'm whole life. Uh, I love football, and my laptop, and thats about all there is to me."

"I highly doubt that, Louis. You seem like a very complex person with an even more complex personality. But thats just what I see." Harry winks and turns his head for a moment, glancing at the other members of the family filling the table.

"Cheeky one, you are." Louis comments with a smile.

"I could say the same to you." Harry says, returning the gesture.

He mentally pats himself on the back, proud that he has been able to carry on the conversation for this long without either throwing up or passing out.

"So Harry, you have yet to tell me about yourself." He wanted to be straightforward and just ask if he's gay, but that would be rude and it would give away too much.

"Well, quite honestly, there isn't much to tell. I'm 22, I grew up in a little town called Holmes Chapel, and I enjoy cleaning, if you couldn't already tell."

"You enjoy cleaning?"

"Well, sometimes. Its especially nice if it means I get to live in the same house as a very fit prince."

Okay, definitely gay.

Louis nearly spit out the his mouthful of salad. Did he really hear that?

"W-What?"

Harry simply smirked in response, leaning down slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to have lunch with me soon? I'd love to get to know you better."

Louis had no idea what to say.

"I mean, unless you don't want to-"

"No! I'd love to, really."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to or anything, its okay if you don't want to." Harry's thoughts completely contradicted what he was saying - he was really trying to pursue this boy - and he'd do anything to get to him. 

"Louis! Eat your supper, Max slaved over a hot stove to make that, don't let it go to waste!" His mother chastises him. Chatting away with Harry had gotten him distracted, to say the least.

"I would love to have lunch with you. Just give me a time and a place and I'll be there." Louis finished, placing a shaky hand on Harrys shoulder. His eyes flicked from Louis' to his lips, then back up again.

"Okay."

-

Dinner goes by quickly, the conversation moving throughout the table. Soon the kitchen staff sweeps through and clears everyones plates from the dining area. Louis kisses his mum and sisters goodnight and starts up the stairs to retreat to his room. He stops at the top of the stairs when he hears quick footsteps behind him.

"Louis," Harry speaks,"didn't think I'd see you up here."

"Well, it is my room." The pair laughs quietly.

"I enjoyed dinner with you, Lou, I really did." 

"I enjoyed it too, Harry. I hope we can pick up where we left off at lunch very soon." Louis smiles through the dark, now leaning against his door as Harry steps closer.

"We will, Louis. I'm looking forward to spending more time with you. Harry's arm is now outstretched, his hand directly next to Louis' head on the wall.

Louis stared at Harry's pink lips, he couldn't believe this perfect man was standing right in front of him. They stayed like this for a short while, locked gaze and exploring each other with their eyes.

Suddenly, Harry's other hand dropped down and took Louis', pulling it up and kissing his knuckles gently.

"Goodnight, darling. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a final wink, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Laying in bed that night, Harry's mind was filled with questions. How could he and possibly impress this boy if he's already got everything he could ever ask for? He decided that a cold shower might be best, as he was trying to clear his mind and think of a creative idea to draw the boy in. 

\- 

Standing under the cold spray of the shower, Harry thought about all the dates he's been on. He had never been on a date where he felt special - most of his experiences were very cookie - cutter. He was determined to make Louis feel like the only boy in the entire world. And to Harry, he was. Louis would feel all the things Harry wished could've he a long time ago.

Wait, this is a date. He's going on a date. If Louis accepts the offer, at least.

He grabbed a towel from the rack in the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist, taking another one to run through his thick curls. After he was moderately dry, he sat down at his desk to plan.

-

Louis woke up the next morning to the rapping of knuckles on his door, soon followed by the sounds of someone rushing down the hall. He assumes its just a hasty wake up call from his mum or a worker, however when he opens his door, there is a small note taped to the outside.

Dear Louis,

After that lovely dinner with you last night, I would like to take you up on your offer for lunch. Does this afternoon work for you?

I hope to see your beautiful face at the gazebo at 1:00. I've taken care of everything, so all you need to bring is your lovely self. 

Also, would I be wrong in considering this a date?

I hope to see you there, darling.

\- H xx

 

Louis particularly petite hands were shaking as he held the note in his hand. How does he respond? He's was to nervous to say yes in person so he decides to do the same as Harry - leave him a note. He rushes back into his room and grabs a small piece of stationary, sitting down at his oak desk to compose his reply note.

 

After a lot of thinking, writing, and erasing, Louis finally finishes the final draft of his little note.

Dearest Harry,

I would love to join you for lunch today :) And I would also love to make this a proper date .xx

Can't wait to see you .xx

\- Louis (:

 

Once he perfected his normally messy handwriting, he attached a small piece of tape to the top of the paper and ran out into the hall to attach it onto Harry's door. It was only about 7:30, so Harry wasn't due to begin working for another half an hour, therefore most likely still in his room. Once the note was safely fastened to the redwood door, Louis knocked - three times, to be exact - and quickly retreated back to his room to get ready.

-

After hours of waiting around and attempting to pass time, the clock struck 11 - the time Louis had assumed it was suitable to start getting ready. He spent a considerable amount of time in the shower, washing and scrubbing and even shaving every part of his body - not that he had any plans to do anything other than have lunch, he still felt it was necessary. 

Once he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and stepped into the cold air of his bedroom, it was already 12:05. He grabbed his Chanel hair wax and pushed his hair up into a quiff. He capped the jar of wax and pulled open his closet door, stepping inside. It was one of his favorite places, he spent quite a lot of time in there.

He chose a maroon jumper along with black jeans, slipping on a pair of Vans before stepping out and looking at himself in the mirror. He quite liked how he looked, honestly. It had taken him a while to put himself together and he was glad to see it was worth it.  
-  
Just minutes later Louis was shakily stepping out of the back door of the palace, walking through the rose garden to the gazebo in the distance. It was hidden behind a fountain and rose bushes, so he couldn't see what was awaiting him until he got there. 

He stepped past the large fountain and the gazebo finally came into view. Ahead of him was Harry, standing around a table of lovely food, wearing a white button down shirt and black jeans, his brown curls crowned with a black hat. Harry turned his head as he heard Louis' footsteps, smiling warmly as he spotted the younger boy.

"Louis," He beamed,"you made it."

"Of course I did," Louis returned a shy smile,"What, did you think I was going to stand you up?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Harry whispered, walking towards the younger and taking his hand, guiding him up the white steps of the gazebo and up to the small table filled with food that Louis couldn't wait to get his hands on. Harry stepped behind him to pull out his chair, and he tried to sit down as gracefully as possible despite his raging nerves.

"I'm glad you could come, Louis, I really am."

"I'm glad I could be here." He smiles, receiving the plate Harry was handing him. The older had place one of each piece of food on the table, and it all looked amazing.

"Harry," Louis sighed,"Thank you for all of this, you really didn't have to-"

"You deserve it, Louis. I know I haven't known you for very long, but ... God help me for admitting this but I seem to be quite infatuated with you."

Louis heart seemed to beat even faster than before - did he hear him correctly?

Louis met Harry's gaze, still unable to come up with a good response.

"I'm sorry if it was too soon, God-"

"No, no, I - uh, I feel the same way, Harry, I do. I just didn't want to make you think I'm strange or scare you away." 

"Darling, you couldn't scare me away even if you tried." Louis' heart swells at that, resting his shaky hands on the table as to settle them. Harry takes that as an opportunity to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers and lifting the younger's up to his lips, gently kissing the back of his hand.

"Would you like to take a walk through the garden? Its a beautiful day," Harry asks, his thumb rubbing Louis' knuckles gently. He feels so warm and fuzzy in the pit of his stomach and his hand is on fire.

"I'd love to." 

-

Soon the two are walking leisurely through the garden, hand in hand, out of view from the royal cabinet. 

They stroll in comfortable silence, Louis occasionally glancing down to admire their hands locked together, Harry's cross tattoo standing out from his skin. They come up to an opening in the garden, where a small lake lies. Louis rarely comes out here, as its so far away from the actual palace.

"Its very quiet out here, very peaceful." Harry comments.

"It is."

After that, its silent.

Just Harry and Louis standing next to each other, hands joined. Louis glances over at Harry, expecting to see his eyes, but he's so tall - his eyes land straight on his lips. God, they're so plump and pink and he just wants to kiss them and bite them and worship them. 

Harry looks down at him then, and Louis prays he didn't see him staring. He turns and faces the younger now, hand dropping much to Louis' dismay. However, soon both of his hands are reaching to cup his face, burning under Harry's gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Louis." He blushes, staring at the ground. He's seriously shaking now, the closeness of them affecting his every move. He places his hands on Harry's hips - maybe he won't notice.

"You're shaking."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, I guess - is that weird? I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, love, just tell me if its too much. You set the pace."

Louis looks back up at him - he's only known this man for a few days and he's already so caring, and Louis thinks his heart might burst.

"Thank you so much, Harry."

He just smiles, his thumb stroking the smaller boys cheek. Their faces are so close and is he going to kiss me?

"Louis," Harry breathes,"tell me if its too much."

With that Harry's leaning down and his face is getting closer and Louis think hd might explode.

"May I kiss you?" Harry asks, his warm breath hitting Louis' lips.

"Please."

Harry wastes no time closing the space between them, connecting their lips and Louis thinks his lips were created to mold with Harry's. Harrys tongue gently swipes over Louis' lip and he opens his mouth slightly, welcoming the new feeling. Louis grows brave and nips gently at Harry's lips, feeling him smile into him. 

"Louis William Tomlinson!" A voice rings out, breaking the silence between them. 

Its not Harry.

Its his mum.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Louis pull apart quickly, eyes wide and hearts pounding as they turn and see Mrs. Tomlinson rounding the corner - she hadn't seen them.

Louis breathes a quick sigh of relief before turning to face his mother. He tried to think as quickly as possible to come up with some kind of excuse as to why him and Harry were outside alone while Harry probably should be working, however the other had already gotten to that.

"Hello, Mrs. Tomlinson. Nice to see you out here," he punctuated this with a warm smile,"Louis was just showing me around the grounds. Very beautiful garden you have."

"Thank you, Harry. It is my pride and joy - besides my children." Jay laughs along with Harry.

"Anyways, sorry to keep him from you, we were just about to head back."

"Oh, no, nevermind, take your time. I was just worried - wasn't sure if he had run off or something! Thank you for watching him." How embarrassing - he's 17, he can watch himself. Just hd thought this, Jay turned the corner and returned to the palace.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis sighs, immediately embarrassed at how inappropriate he sounds.

"I'd like to hear you say that, but perhaps not on the first date. I'm a gentleman, I have morals." Harry shoots him a quick wink, sending Louis' heart into a frenzy, his face flushed red.

"But really, my mum raised me well, Louis. Its probably too early to be mentioning this but I'd like to take it slow, you know? I want you to be comfortable - that is, if you are interested in taking this further." Harry has now gone rigid, playing with his hands for fear that he's jumped the ship too early in their budding romance.

"Uh, yeah, I am actually. I know we're moving a little fast but it- it feels right."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that, Lou. I really am." 

For a moment, the two just smile at each other, until Harry is leaning in once again and connecting their lips, his full and warm and soft against Louis'. He wraps a tentative hand around the taller mans neck, pulling him closer, deeper. The other reciprocates and places a large hand on the small of his back to hold him steady. Louis' mind in swimming even though he can't think straight, and he's worried for himself that this beautiful man has stolen his heart so quickly.

+

Later that night, a smitten Louis is tucked away in bed, hair pushed back with a headband and phone in his hand. Texting Harry (what else?). Gentle teasing and light flirting has turned deeper as the hours pass. 

Is is bad that im wishing you were in bed with me? 

Louis feels a rush of lightheadedness pass through before thinking of an answer.

would it be bad to invite you to my room (with no hidden agenda)?

He has no clue where in the world he managed to muster up enough courage to say something so forward, but he decides he can't be bothered to worry since theres no going back.

Before long his message is read. After a few minutes, he still hasn't gotten a reply and he wonders if he went too far.  Louis picks up his phone with trembling fingers, when a soft knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts.

He jumps from his bed and practically runs to the door. He checks his appearance before taking a deep breath and pulling the door open.

"Hello, Louis," Harry whispers and through the dark Louis can see a beautiful smile form on his face accompanied by the shadow of deep dimples. 

"Harry- oh!" Louis exclaims as Harry pulls him into a tight hug. He hugs him back and hides his furious blush in Harry's shoulder.

"We have to be quiet, everyone else is asleep." Louis whispers, pulling away and leading Harry to his bed.

"This palace is huge, your family's, like, in a different postal code." Harry giggles.

Louis shuffles in first, Harry following behind him, and leaving a space between them much to Louis' dismay.

They lay together in dark, comfortable silence. Louis is starting to get upset because there must have been a reason Harry wanted to come sleep in his bed and there definitely is a reason Louis invited -

"You know I didn't ask to come in here to have sex with you right?" Harry sighs, turning to face Louis with his head resting on his hand.

"I know, I just - I don't think you're like that, but, I mean, why me? I'm nothing special, and you - well, you're gorgeous, which you probably already know and you could have anyone you would like, and-" 

"You're rambling, love." Harry reaches out to stroke Louis cheek with the his thumb to soothe the him.

"Sorry, but, yeah, basically what I'm saying is you're you and I'm me. I'm nothing but a spoiled posh gay boy, not like you. You've got a history, you're charming, and you're just - Harry. And I'm just Louis, you know?" Louis reaches a shy hand up to stroke Harry's wrist as he continues to pet his cheek.

This close, Louis can see the light dust of Harry's facial hair, the way his eyes shine even in the dark. The light from the moon shines through the window, casting a gentle shadow over his face.

"Why do you doubt that I'm attracted to you, darling?" Harry reaches down and tangles his fingers with Louis', "Have I not made it obvious enough? I'm genuinely interested in you, Louis. Not even interested - its more than that, I can't even explain it." Harry smiles at him.

"Really? I mean, I feel the same but its just different for me. I'm 17 and I've never been in a relationship. Its embarrassing."

"Not at all, I respect that actually." Harry chuckles, scooting closer to Louis but not actually touching him.

"Except there was this one girl in primary school. She ran up to me in kissed me and she was sticky and - yeah, it was bad." Louis cringes at the memory.

"I'd love to hear more about your primary school experimentation." Harry teases, earning a bright grin from Louis.

"It wasn't experimentation on my part! Maybe her, but - just, no. No thank you." Louis sighs happily and leans into Harry's touch.

"God, you look so gorgeous like this." Harry murmurs.

"Like what, hair pushed back and bags under my eyes? You have quite a twisted idea of gorgeous." Louis chuckles nervously.

"Lou, you really don't know how amazing you are, do you? I've barely known you for 2 weeks and I'm already taken by your beauty. Its unreal, Louis." Harry gently cards a few fingers through Louis' fringe. 

"You know, you keep 2 feet of space between us at all times." Louis comments, his jaw aching from smiling so hard.

"Oh, yeah, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything," Harry mutters, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks and praying that Louis can't see it through the darkness.

"I trust you, Harry." Louis confesses, letting himself be pulled into Harry's arms. He feels his heart begin to race even faster now.

Harry feels Louis nuzzle his face into his neck, and he can feel his heart ache inside of his chest.

"You tired, love?" Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead.  Its a useless question - seeing Louis with his eyes lulling and his hands fisted on Harry's chest, he knows.

Harry pushes the younger boys fringe back and presses one last kiss to his lips before placing a hand on his back, tracing lazily.

"So beautiful, so perfect," Is the last thing Louis hears before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis wakes up with a mouth full of thick curls and a large body - who he soon remembers is Harry - laying on top of him. He smiles to himself and cards a hand through Harry's hair to coax him awake.

"Wake up, love," Louis whispers, stroking his back.

Harry's eyes open slowly, landing first on Louis, then the clock on the bedside table.

"Thank god, I'm not due for work for about an hour." Harry smiles up at Louis, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. He props himself up with a pillow behind him and Louis quickly wraps his arm back around the older's waist, nuzzling his face into his side.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night with you, Louis." Harry kissed Louis' head.

"Of course, Harry. Love spending time with you. And you're a fabulous pillow, which is a nice plus." The two giggle quietly then fall silent once again, the only noises those of soft breathing and gently touches.

"Louis?" Harry whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Can I take you out tonight? Like, on a proper date to a fancy restaurant and that. I want to wine and dine you, you know, like a real gentleman." Harry smirks down at Louis, running a light hand down his side.

"I'd love to, Harry. I'd just have to tell my mum I'm going to Zayn's or something." Louis sits up and straddles Harry's legs, leaning up to kiss him quickly.

"Perfect. I'm off of work around 6 or whenever I finish cleaning, and I made reservations for 7." Harry kisses Louis' nose, making him scrunch it in surprise. 

"So you already had this planned out? What would you have done if I had said no?" Louis teases, poking him in the chest.

"I would have had a very lonely dinner for one." Harry pouts.

"Damn Casanova, you are," Louis' eyes crinkle, laughing and kissing Harry's neck gently.

"Thats something I take great pride in, love." Harry smoothes Louis' fringe before sighing contently, "I should probably go shower." 

"Don't go yet," Now its Louis' turn to pout, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 

Harry unravels Louis' hands from around him and holds both of them, intertwining their fingers. He pulls Louis in one last time and Louis kisses him quickly, only to be pulled right back in for more. Harry tilts Louis' chin back and puts a hand on the small of his back, bringing him closer. Harry's silky tongue slides easily past Louis' lips and he keens at the feeling. He brings his hands up to both sides of Harry's face, pulling him into him. His lungs are begging for air but he can't be bothered by it now. His mind is disconnected and his instincts take over, letting Harry lead the kiss. Louis slots his tongue with Harry's one last time before pulling away, noticing how red and shiny his lips are and wondering if his own look the same.

"Jesus," Harry mutters, placing one last kiss on Louis' lips before lifting the younger boy off of him. 

Harry gets up and Louis follows sadly, the pair stopping at the door.

"So I'll pick you up around 6, okay sweets?" Harry asks, pulling Louis in for a hug. Louis nods into his chest closes his eyes, relaxing into the boys touch.

Harry pulls away and takes one last look at Louis.

"God, so gorgeous. Already can't stop thinking about you," Louis blushes at that, a light pink color dusting his cheeks.

"I'll see you at 6, Harry." Louis kisses his cheek and opens the door to make sure no one is in the hallway. It would be a little awkward trying to explain to his mum why the housekeeper was coming out of his room shirtless at 7:30 in the morning.

Harry kisses his boys forehead one last time before shuffling out the door, practically running across the hall and into his own room.

-

And of course, as usual, Louis is way too eager and is ready to go way too early and has been stuck in his room waiting for a text from Harry. Or at least something.

Last time he checked, it was 5:42pm, so Harry should be summoning Louis at any moment. They hadn't gotten a chance to see each other all day, since Louis' mum had kept him particularly busy. He decides to walk around a bit, trying his best to calm his nerves. He paces in front of his mirror, checking his outfit for the sixth time and plucking a small hair off of it. He walks over to his desk and picks up a folded piece of paper, opening it. He realizes its the note Harry gave him when they first met, asking him to join him for lunch. It seems like it was just yesterday, but really it was just last month.

Louis smiles to himself and sets the note down. He grabs his wallet from his bedside table and slips it into his pocket, just as his phone rings on his bed. He lunges for it, slamming onto the bed and grabbing it, accepting the call and pulling the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He says breathlessly despite obviously knowing who it is.

"Hi, Lou, its Harry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a second." Louis smiles, then realizing Harry can't see him.

"Great," Harry grins to himself, " See you soon, darling." And with that, the two hang up.

Louis rises from his bed and smooths his burgundy jumper down one more time before rushing out his bedroom door.

He looks down the hall and see's his mum, heels clicking right in his direction.

"Boo, where are you going?" She asks, long skirt swishing with her steps.

"Oh, uh, I'm on my way to Zayn's house, but I'll be home later." He says, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, alright love, have fun. Make sure to call me so I know you're safe." She smiles warmly, pulling him into a hug. 

He waves goodbye one last time before climbing down the stairs (nearly tripping straight down them in the process) and speeding out the door.

Walking out into the brisk evening, Louis doesn't spot Harry. For a moment, his heart sinks, thinking that maybe this was all a joke. He walks farther into the driveway and soon spots Harry, leaning against a black car, holding a bouquet of red roses. 

"Hi, gorgeous," Harry walks towards the younger boy and handing him the bouquet. He accepts them shyly and gazes up at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. These - these are gorgeous." He sets them on the hood of the car and hugs Harry tightly.

"Just to match you. Gorgeous flowers for my gorgeous flower." Harry grabs his hand and the flowers and leads him back to the car, opening the back door and helping him inside, following soon after. 

Louis guesses that Harry told the driver their destination previously, as he began driving as soon as the door was closed. Louis feels like a school boy with a crush, shyly glancing at Harry and looking away quickly when their eyes meet.

"Why're you so nervous, pet?" Harry asks, placing a hand over Louis'.

"I dunno, just - wanna be good for you, I guess." Louis meets his eyes. He suddenly feels self conscious and has to fight the urge to look away.

"What do you mean?" Harry strokes the back of Louis' hand with his thumb.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I don't want to be disappointing? I feel like I'm not good enough for you, I guess." Louis looks down at his lap, fidgeting with his black jeans using the hand that isn't being held by Harry.

"Love, why do you think that? We've talked about this -" Harry pauses.

"Sir, can you roll up the partition please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! so as you can see i just starting posting this story today! i'm posting it on wattpad as well so i thought i should post it here too. so chapter 6 is the last chapter that was pre written before posting so i'm writing chapter seven now(:
> 
> i hope you've enjoyed this story so far!! theres a lot more in store. please leave a comment and maybe hit that kudos button if ur feelin generous (i sound like a youtuber smh)!! ANYWAYS my instagram is @/shayybrianne & my fanpage is @/overstimstyles. my twitter is @/shaytraverse & i think thats it!! see you soon with chapter 7❤️


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, can you roll up the partition, please?"

The separator between the pair and the driver closes, giving complete privacy to them.

Harry stares at the younger boy for a moment and strokes the back of his hand.

"You are more than anything I could ever ask for, Louis. I don't know how you can't see it." Harry sighs, not exasperated, though, - he just truly cannot understand how Louis can't see how incredible he is.

"I have just never seen myself that way. I'm sorry," Louis fiddles with his jeans.

"No," Harry rushes, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry unbuckles his seatbelt and moves to the middle seat, directly next to Louis and moving the flowers out of the way.

He leans in close, cupping the younger boy's jaw with his hand, tipping his chin to look into his eyes.

"All I ask is that you let me show you your beauty." Harry now has a hand on the glass window behind Louis' head, his other holding his cheek.

"I've never had someone treat me like this, Harry." Louis is trembling, Harry is so close, eyebrows knitted and green eyes filled with wonder.

"You deserve to be treated like this. You deserve the world." Harry's eyes jump from Louis' eyes to his lips, then back up again. 

Louis is silent for a moment before Harry leans in, molding their lips together. Louis is already reeling, losing his breath before his mind kicks in and his instincts take over. He locks his hands around Harry's neck and pulls him closer. Bruising kisses are being passed between the two and Louis can't get air but its okay because he's being kissed like his life depends on it. Harry licks into his mouth and Louis makes a sound of surprise and pleasure before reciprocating. His hands are fisted in Harry's hair and he's holding on to this feeling. Harry pulls away for a moment to look at Louis.

"I'm so scared." Louis whispers against Harry's lips, tugging on his hair gently.

"Don't be." Is all Harry says before crashing their lips together once more.

The moment is interrupted by a light knocking on the partition before its rolled down, the driver telling them that they've arrived at their destination. Harry pulls out his wallet and thanks the man, shaking his hand through the separator and slipping him a twenty dollar bill. 

Harry opens his own door and walks over to Louis' side and helps him out of the car. The younger boy gladly accepts his hand and holds his flowers in the other. They walk together through glass doors and into a lovely restaurant. Harry goes up to the front desk and Louis follows behind timidly, soon being led to a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you for bringing me, Harry. This is really sweet of you." Louis smiles shyly.

"Of course, princess." Harry reaches out across the table and beckons for Louis' hand. He quickly complies and twists their fingers together.

"Princess. I like that." Louis breaks into a toothy grin as Harry kisses his knuckles.

"Good, I'll call you that from now on." Harry examines the menu in front of him with his free hand.

"I was thinking we could do the Chefs 5 Course Tasting Menu. Unless you see something on the menu you'd prefer." Harry says with a warm smile.

"No, that sounds great." Louis glances down and stares at their entwined fingers, and he thinks he could live like this for a long time. 

Harry orders their meal and a bottle of wine for the both of them. He pours two glasses and hands one to Louis.

"To a beautiful evening with a beautiful date." Harry smiles and touches his glass to Louis' softly. Louis giggles and they both take a sip of their wine.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask for my ID." Louis comments, being that he is only 17, therefore still under the legal drinking age in the UK.

"Bribery gets you places, dear." Harry smirks and winks at him.

They are soon brought their first course, Louis finally relaxing from the wine.

By their third course, Louis is enthralled by Harry's stories and the way his voice is lulling him no matter what he says.

"Louis?" Harry's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking." Louis squeezes Harry's hand.

"Its okay, love. But I want to ask you something." Louis see's insecurity pass across his face, immediately endeared by the fact that he can be read so easily.

"Of course, Harry." 

"Okay," Harry sighs shakily, "I brought you here for a reason. Do you know that reason?" Harry asks.

"No - I mean, I didn't really think there was a reason. What is it?" Louis is getting restless, as Harry seems on edge.

"Ok, well, I know this all seems sort of upside down and backwards, the order that we're doing things in, but - basically I know you know I like you, and I know the feeling is mutual, so I don't see a point in putting this off." 

Harry pauses, gauging Louis' reaction. Louis isn't giving him any looks that he should be concerned about, so he continues.

"Lou, I want to be your boyfriend. I don't just want to kiss you and then we ignore each other for days. I want it all with you, Lou. I would be honored if you'd let me be your first." Harry is fidgeting like mad now, desperate for an answer.

"You don't need to be scared with me, Lou. Just tell me how you feel." Harry pleads. Louis looks down at his lap.

"I just want you to know I'm not experienced with these things. I don't want you to think I am and then be, like, caught off guard." Louis explains.

"I know you're not, sweetheart. Thats why I'm asking you to be my boyfriend - I want to show you everything there is to know." Harry replies.

"As long as you're sure that you won't back out on me." Louis waits for an answer.

"I'm sure. So sure, princess." Harry smiles.

Louis smiles to himself and squeezes Harry's hand again.

"So does that mean we're officially boyfriends?" Harry smirks.

"We are officially boyfriends." Louis answers, leaning across the table and pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"Come over here and sit with me, boyfriend." Harry pats the space next to him, which Louis quickly makes his way over to to fill. Harry slips his arm around Louis' waist and pulls him close.

"What happened to calling me princess?" Louis pouts. Harry kisses his scrunched nose.

"I'm sorry, love. How about I call you princess boyfriend. Or boyfriend princess." Harry giggles and Louis kisses his jaw, light stubble tickling his lips. 

"Anything. Call me anything." Louis whispers, nuzzling into Harry's neck. 

They soon finish they're dessert course, sipping on one last bottle of wine. Its only about half nine, however wine makes Louis tired (and, inevitably, drunk), and he's falling asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

"C'mon, petal, its time to get you home." Harry pets his head, coaxing him to alertness. Its to no avail, though, as Louis' hands are already fisted in Harry's shirt, ready to sleep.

Harry scoots out of the booth and slots his arms under Louis', setting him on his feet. Harry's heart swells as Louis' hand searches for his, finding it and being visibly pleased. Harry leads them out of the restaurant and into their awaiting car. 

Harry leans against the corner of the car where the seat and the door meet, his boy comfortable snuggled into his side.

"Did you have fun tonight, darling?" Harry asks, stroking the boys' hair.

"So much fun, boyfriend." Louis giggles to himself, straddling Harrys' waist. He leans in a kisses Harry's neck, sucking a red bruise there. 

"Lou - you're so drunk." Harry laughs, pulling him off and putting him back into his comfortable sleeping position.

"What can I say, wine makes me all warm. I like being warm." Harry can't help but smile, because, god, Louis is cute when he's drunk. 

Just as he is confident Louis is going to go to sleep, he begins to speak again.

"Haz, I wanna suck you off." Louis whines, putting a hand on his boyfriends tummy.

Harry's eyes widen at that, and despite knowing how much he wants that, he knows he can't.

"Not when you're drunk, bean." Harry kisses his temple and pulls him close, hoping to coax him to sleep. Despite his protests, Louis finally falls asleep on Harry's chest. 

After a long ride back to the palace, Harry does his best to discretely carry Louis back to his bedroom. He sets him down on the bed for a moment to lock the door before picking him back up and carrying him to the bathroom, setting him on the counter.

"Gotta brush your teeth, love." Harry steps between Louis legs and makes quick work of grabbing his toothbrush and putting a small bit of toothpaste on it, handing it off to him. The younger boy lazily does as he's told, finishing the job quickly.

Harry presses his lips to Louis', stealing a long kiss before picking him up again and taking him to his bed. He leaves Louis to stand behind him while he pulls the duvet back, preparing it for his boy. He turns back and somehow Louis has managed to take his jeans off, leaving him in black briefs and his burgundy jumper. Harry goes dizzy for a moment before remembering what he was even doing.

"Okay, love, lay down now." Harry helps him into the bed, covering him with the blanket. He kisses his forehead gently, moving to his nose, then his lips.

"Goodnight, princess." Harry whispers before heading to the door.

"Wait," Louis stops him, "Where are you going?" He pouts.

"I'm going to my room, petal." Harry walks back over to him.

"No. Stay here, sleep in here." He whines, making grabby hands at Harry. He smiles down fondly at his boy before answering.

"Okay, baby, let me go change and I'll be right back. Don't fall asleep on me." 

"Be quick, I'll get cold without you." Louis frowns. He realizes that after sleeping in the same bed with another person, its hard to sleep alone after that.

But thankfully, Harry is back soon, teeth brushed and jeans off. He climbs into bed next to Louis and pulls him into his chest. Louis takes a deep breath and sighs contently into Harry's neck.

"Goodnight, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!! smut is coming soon (lol) so don't freak out


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a huge fan of this chapter but smuts coming soon so its ok !!! please leave a kudos if you are enjoying this story and i love reading any and all comments so leave more!! (:

Two weeks into their relationship, Harry and Louis realize its sort of awkward being secret boyfriends living in the same house.

Outside of their rooms, they're acquaintances, sharing quick nods and occasionally making conversation in the halls or at the dinner table. Inside their quarters, however, its hours of sweet, lazy kisses and cuddles.

They make it work.

And its one of those times, acting like near strangers at supper. They're sitting across from each other, exchanging shy smiles and winks. Louis toys with his boyfriends foot underneath the table. This would be nice, however Lottie decided it would be a perfect night to sit next to Harry and attempt to steal him attention.

It isn't working, though. 

Harry playfully kicks Louis' knee softly, earning a giggle from the boy. Louis kicks back, a little harder. Harry gasps melodramatically, breaking into a small giggle after. 

"Are you two playing footsie?" Lottie kicks Louis' shin hard under the table, staring him down.

"Can you leave me alone?" Louis snaps, kicking her back.

They continue eating in silence besides Jay speaking from the head of the table.

"Harry, I've actually been meaning to ask you a question." Jay calls down the long table. This catches Louis' attention.

"Of course, Mrs. Tomlinson."

"So, the family is going on holiday to visit the girls' grandparents - minus Louis, he'll stay here. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping Louis watch the house? It would only be the two of you, so you don't need to take care of anyone or anything like that. Just watch the house and care for the garden. Would that be alright?" Jay asks, but Louis and Harry both know its not a question - he is getting payed after all.

"Thats no problem, I'd love to. Louis will be there to help, so it shouldn't be too hard." Harry agrees, winking quickly at Louis.

"Great. We'll be leaving tomorrow night, by the way. Thank you so much, Harry. Sorry about it being so last minute. We really appreciate it." Jay smiles warmly down the table.

"Of course, Mrs. Tomlinson, and its no problem.

Later that evening, the two are sat on Harry's bed, Louis' sitting in his lap.

"God, the whole place to ourselves, what're we gonna do, love?" Harry asks, kissing Louis hard. 

"I dunno, but I'm so happy," Louis breathes, gripping his face and kissing him back. Harry runs a gentle hand down his back, squeezing his hip before pulling away.

"Its gonna be fun, bean. Can't wait to spend some real time with you."

Louis smiles in reply and rests his head on Harry's shoulder. The older man brings his arms around him, pulling him close. The only sounds in the room are those of breathing and kisses, some being pressed to Harry's neck, others to Louis' cheek and forehead.

"Harry?" Louis breaks the near silence.

"Yeah, love?" Harry answers, petting his side.

"Remember that conversation we had when we went out to dinner for the first time? When you said you wanted to, - uh, show me - like, stuff?" Louis timidly asks.

"What'dya mean, princess?" Harry asks as he pulls the boy up and looks him in the eyes.

"I can't say it. I'm nervous." Louis says shyly.

"You know you can tell me anything, petal. There's no need to be shy." Harry soothes, kissing his nose.

"I want to have sex with you." Louis blurts before his mind can even catch up. He slams a hand over his mouth and looks at Harry's reaction. He seems shocked.

Harry doesn't say anything for a long moment. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Louis sighs, tears collecting in eyes. He's just humiliated himself in front of Harry.

"No, bug, its okay. Don't cry." Harry shushes him, wiping away a few tears that slipped out.

"I'm so sorry, god, I shouldn't have said anything." Louis' head hangs low.

"No, gorgeous, I'm glad you told me. These are things we need to discuss at one point or another, so theres no need to cry." Harry soothes, kissing away a tear falling down the boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Louis says in a small voice, head hanging. 

"No, princess, don't be sorry. I want that, too." Harry admits, petting his boys hair.

"So, you're saying you want to have sex with me?" Louis smirks, tears starting to subside.

"Absolutely, Id love to." Harry whispers, kissing Louis' neck, making him giggle.

"Gonna make it so good for you, Lou, so good." Harry murmurs into Louis hair. Louis pulls him up for a long kiss, swiping his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. He hums happily, biting it playfully.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," Louis says into Harry's ear shyly.

"Yeah? What've you been thinking about, baby? Tell me." Harry growls, pulling Louis closer.

"M'not gonna tell you!" Louis swats his chest, grinning coyly.

"Why not?" Harry whines, eyebrows knitting together. 

"You'll have to wait and see," Louis smirks and kisses Harry's cheek when his frustrated frown deepens.

Harry smiles and kisses Louis once more.

"But we do need to discuss a few things." Harry says seriously, patting Louis' bum.

"Whats that?" He asks, smiling internally at the touch.

"Well, firstly, do you know if you have any kinks? Or if you have some you'd be interested in trying?" Harry seems completely serious, making Louis feel less on edge.

"Oh," Louis feels a blush creep onto his cheeks, "Well, I'm not sure, really."

"Thats fine, love. How about we start with what you like to be called in bed? That might help you." Harry suggests, grabbing Louis' hand and holding it close. He thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Uh, well I like all of the things you call me. And I think I'd like stuff like baby, and, yeah. Wanna be a good boy." Louis' face is on fire.

"Are you implying that you have a daddy kink?" Harry beams at that.

"Y-Yeah, I, uh, I think I do." Louis can hardly breathe at this point. Harry's thumb is still stroking the back of his hand.

"So, would you say you're more submissive, then?" Harry asks gently.

"Yeah, I think so."

Louis is quiet for a moment before he lights up, thinking of something else.

"I like to be taken care of, I think."

Harry hums in understanding.

"Of course, love. Is there anything else you know of that you'd like to try?" Harry asks.

"I - I wouldn't object to being tied up." Louis murmurs. Harry noses his cheek.

"Okay, what else?" Harry brushes his lips on Louis' shoulder.

"I want you to, uh, push me, you know? Like make me come until I can't anymore." Louis leans in and giggles into Harry's neck, feeling even more shy than before.

"So, like, you want to try overstimulation?" Harry asks, and Louis' nods.

"Alright, love, we can do that. One last thing." Louis looks up at him questioningly. 

"How would you feel about me taking you to an adult store tomorrow? We can get all the stuff we need to make you feel good." Harry rubs Louis' thigh and waits for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah, we should do that." Louis grins, kissing Harry hard. Louis' arms wrap around Harry's neck, pulling him in.

Louis buries his face in Harry's neck, curls tickling his nose.

"Love your hair," He whispers, tugging on a small tendril. Harry groans low in his throat.

"Oh," Louis whispers. He tentatively pulls on more strands, seeing Harry's eyes roll back and his eyebrows furrow.

"Good to know," Louis says before getting up from Harry's lap, padding to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!! ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, at 4:00 sharp, Louis and Harry wave the family goodbye as they drive off to the airport. As soon as they turn off their rode, the pair runs back inside, Louis jumping into the arms of Harry.

"Can we go now?" Louis asks excitedly, wiggling around like a hyper school boy. 

"Soon, love, gotta wait and make sure they're gone for sure, just to be safe." Harry chuckles at his boy's eagerness. 

"Go grab a sweater, petal, its cold outside. Don't want you getting sick," Louis smiles to himself as Harry sets him down gently, swatting his bum as he runs up the stairs. He rushes into his room and grabs his lilac jumper from his closet, pulling it on over his shirt. He also decides to take his phone on his way out the door, slipping it into his pocket as he trots down the stairs. 

"Love that jumper on you, bug, you look so pretty." Harry comments, taking the boys hand in his. 

"Thank you," Louis blushes and feels his cheeks warm. 

Harry grabs his keys and guides Louis outside, opening the passenger door to his car for him. Louis tucks himself inside, buckling up before Harry kisses his cheek and closes the door. He strides to the drivers side and turns on the car, turning to Louis.

"'M gonna drive us, thought it would be kind of awkward asking a driver to take us to a sex shop." Harry reaches over to hold a giggly Louis' hand.

"Yeah, that might have be sort of hard to explain." Louis grins, looking over to admire his boyfriend. Louis can't help but notice how pretty his profile is, and how good he looks behind the wheel. His hair is hanging almost in his eyes, so Louis reaches over and tucks it behind his ear. Harry nuzzles into the touch for a moment before speaking.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Harry chuckles. 

"What, I can't admire my gorgeous boyfriend?" Louis kissed his cheek.

"Thats not very fair, I can't admire my gorgeous boyfriend and you can. Something about that isn't right." Harry pouts, eyes on the road ahead. 

Louis just laughs in response, picking up their joined hands and admiring the way they fit together perfectly, Harry's larger one enveloping Louis' smaller.

The ride is fairly short, only about 10 minutes. Harry rushes over and helps Louis out of the car.

"Don't be nervous, baby, theres nothing to be scared of." Harry puts his arm around Louis' waist, guiding him inside. 

Inside the building, Louis' eyes are assaulted by all kinds of products that he didn't even know existed. He looks around timidly, having no idea where to start.

"C'mon, bean, we can start over near the plugs. We'll start off easy and work our way up." Harry whispers. If plugs are considered easy, Louis can't imagine what else they sell in the shop.

Louis is met with a wall filled with racks of plugs and dildos. Some are clear, some vibrate, but a sparkly pink dildo catches his eye. Harry smiles at Louis' interest, reaching up and taking it off the shelf.

"You like this one, sweetheart?" Harry examines it, waiting for an answer. 

"Uh, y-yeah, I think so." And just as he says this, Harry drops it into their basket. 

"Look at this one, love, it matches your jumper. And it vibrates." Harry holds up a lavender plug. Louis takes it into his hand, studying it.

"'S big." Louis marvels, turning the box over and reading the back label.

"You'll be okay, baby, don't worry. You want that one?" Louis nods tentatively and sets it in the basket. 

Louis chooses one more dildo, a thicker baby blue one (which was chosen by Harry, as he liked that is matches his eyes) before they move on to vibrators. Harry and Louis both choose one, tossing them in the basket with the other items. They grab a couple of other items on the way, like a few cock rings and a few bottles of lube before Louis asks to buy an item that catches Harry completely off guard.

"Can we get this?" Louis is holding a pink paddle - he never once mentioned wanting to be spanked.

"You want me to use that on you?" Harry is still slightly shocked.

"Yeah. Want to get proper spanked by my daddy." Louis whispers, and Harry isn't sure if he's teasing him or if he's saying this seriously. Either way, Harry is pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, baby, want daddy to spank you? We can do that." Harry kisses Louis' forehead and sets the paddle into the basket. They continue on through the shop, looking for any last items they may want.

"Got everything you want, love?" Harry asks, fingers linked together.

"Yeah, think so." Louis glances around the shop before nodding his head again and going up to the till with Harry. 

Harry pays for their new toys and they're all put into a pretty black bag. Harry hands his boyfriend the package and he accepts it excitedly. They both thank the cashier (who, to Louis' surprise, was very comfortable and non-judgmental) and walk back to their car. Once inside, Louis can't help but peek inside the bag, feeling like a little boy whose just gone to a candy shop.

"Like all your new toys, bean?" Harry asks, placing a possessive hand on his thigh as they drive back home.

"Yeah, wanna play with them." Louis murmurs. Harry strokes his thigh gently.

"Wanna play with you," Harry says, looking over at the boy, whose cheeks have gone hot red.

Louis giggles to himself and holds Harry's hand, squeezing it for comfort.

"Nervous, doll?" Harry asks, squeezing back.

"Yeah, just - wanna be good." Louis sighs.

"You will be good, darling, better than good. As long as I'm with you, I know it will be amazing. You couldn't disappoint me." Harry soothes. Louis sighs happily and pulls Harry's hand to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to each finger. 

"I was thinking that we could go home, I'll cook you dinner, then maybe we can take a bath together, and afterwards we can play." Harry suggests. Louis fidgets in his seat - he's a 17 year old boy, he's never more than 10 seconds away from being hard so this topic of conversation is not helping.

Once they arrive back home, Harry sets  about in the kitchen to make dinner. 

"Go set our toys upstairs, love." Harry says, opening the refrigerator. 

"Uh, which room?" He asks.

"My room is fine, bug." Louis runs up the stairs, tripping on the way, and bursts into Harry's room. Louis isn't sure if he's overthinking everything, but he's really starting to get nervous because he's going to have sex with his boyfriend in like, two hours. Louis shakes the thoughts out of his head and goes into his own room, toeing off his shoes before going back downstairs. 

Harry's standing at the stove now, so Louis tiptoes his way over and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, snuggling into his back. 

"Boyfriend." He murmurs into Harry's shirt, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

Harry smiles to himself, turning around and bringing his boy into his arms.

"My love," Harry whispers, making Louis look up at him in surprise. 

"What?" 

"You're my love." Harry smiles down at him, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you saying-" 

"Its my stupid way of telling you I'm madly in love with you." Harry admits, kissing Louis for a moment.

"You love me?" Louis sounds incredulous, well, because he is.

"Don't sound so surprised, have I not made it obvious?" Harry chuckles, holding him close. Louis looks down for a moment, toying with the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"About time." Louis jokes, "I love you, too." He says quietly, standing on Harry's toes to kiss him, long and sweet. 

Harry has Louis sit down while he bring their dinner to the dining table. He brings out a bowl of soup, as well as a tray of what seems to be lasagna.

"Smells amazing, babe." Louis comments as Harry pours them both a glass of wine.

"Lasagna's my specialty." Harry winks, serving them both portions of food.

Louis takes a bite of his food and has to hold back a moan.

"This is delicious, Haz. Thank you," Louis smiles at him sweetly.

"'S no problem, love. Need you to eat so you have lots of energy." Harry winks, taking a sip of his wine.

"Sorry 'm so nervous." Louis laughs nervously, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Its okay, love, of course you're nervous. This is new to you." Harry reaches for Louis' hand, pulling it up and kissing his knuckles.

"And we don't have to do anything crazy the first time. 'M not gonna tie you up or spank you or anything until you want me to. So you tell me what you're comfortable with trying immediately and what you want to wait to try." Harry assures him. Louis thinks for a moment before answering.

"Uh, I wanna try out some of our new toys tonight. And maybe the daddy thing, too." Louis takes a sip of wine.

"Okay, that sounds perfect." Harry leans over and kisses Louis' cheek. 

They finish their meal, sharing stories and too many smiles. Harry cleans up for the both of them, Louis trailing behind and hugging and kissing Harry whenever he can.

"Ready to go upstairs, my love?" Harry asks, seeing Louis' obvious hesitance.  
Louis takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah, 'm ready." Louis assures him, and Harry takes his hand, walking him up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment and kudos if you do!!

"Yeah, yeah, 'm ready." Louis assures him, and Harry takes his hand, walking him up the stairs.

Harry tugs Louis along with him into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Harry walks closer to the younger boy, wrapping in his arms and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips.

"Now, you're completely sure you want this, right?" Harry asks, kissing his boys jaw.

"Yeah, yeah, so sure." Louie assures him, kissing back. Harry keens and lets Louis' tongue explore his mouth, doing the same to him. Harry playfully bites at Louis' lip, making the boy shiver beneath him. His hands slip under the fabric of his boyfriends lilac jumper, lightly touching the skin there. Louis smiles into the kiss, moving his hands up around Harry's neck to pull him in deeper. Harry groans low in his throat, slipping his hands down to Louis' bum to get him even closer. Louis' hips twitch reflexively, rutting into Harry's thigh. 

"Shit, sorry," Louis breathes, willing his himself to separate.

"No, baby, its okay." Harry coos, catching his breath, "'M gonna go run the bath, love, do you wanna choose a toy to play with?" Harry asks, stroking Louis' cheek.

"Yeah, wanna play with a toy." He kisses Harry quickly before going over to the black bag resting on the bed. He fiddles around, looking at all of their purchases before deciding on the vibrating lilac plug. 

Harry returns quickly, the light sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"You wanna use this one, petal?" Harry asks, picking up the toy. Louis nods his head.

"Okay baby, gotta open you up first, though, is that okay?" Harry glances at the toy. 

"Yeah, 's okay, I trust you." Louis assures, Harry's heart warming.

Harry kisses Louis one last time before grasping the hem of his lilac jumper, silently asking permission before slipping it over Louis' head, along with his shirt.

"God, already so pretty, can't wait to see the rest of you." Harry turns to hold Louis from behind, kissing his neck. Louis moves to kiss Harry's chest, turning around to be in his arms once again. Louis reaches up with shaky hands to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt, feeling Harry kiss his forehead. Louis slips the shirt off of Harry's shoulders, kissing one along the way.

"So sweet, and gorgeous. You're just so perfect, bean." Harry whispers, tucking some of Louis' fringe behind his ear. 

Harry turns and sits on the bed, beckoning Louis to stand between his legs. Harry leans over and kisses right above Louis' waist, feeling the boy above him giggle.

"Ticklish?" Harry nuzzles into Louis' tummy.

"Do you have a stomach fetish you aren't telling me about?" Louis jokes, carding a hand through Harry's curls.

"Not until now, I didn't," Harry places another kiss on his hip.

Harry tugs lightly at Louis' jeans, glancing up at him.

"You - you can take them off." Louis bites his nails, watching Harry undo the button of his trousers. He pulls them down about half way down his thighs, seeing Louis' hard cock through his briefs. Louis hides his face with his hands, turning bright red.

"Its alright, bug, I'll give you a second." Harry strokes Louis' hip, letting him calm down. 

Louis takes a moment to breath - he really doesn't want to come in his pants before Harry can even get a hand on him. He waits a few moments and lets his mind settle, his breathing slow, before letting Harry continue. 

Harry tugs Louis' pants down the rest of the way, leaving him in his briefs.

"Hey, you get to see me near naked and you're still half dressed?" Louis pouts as Harry shrugs his trousers off quickly. Louis' notices Harry's hard as well, making him feel much less embarrassed. 

"D'you want me to take mine off first, love?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head. He complies immediately, pulling his briefs down slowly, letting his hard cock slap against his abdomen.  Its already red and leaking, and big, making Louis shiver. Louis reaches down hesitantly, grasping Harry's length and giving in an experimental tug.

This earns a low groan from Harry, spurring Louis on. He begins to stroke Harry's cock the way he would his own, and he seems to be doing it right. Harry's eyes are screwed shut, breathing labored. 

"Doing good, baby, really good," He breathes, gripping onto the frame of the bed to stable himself. Without a word, Louis drops to his knees in front of Harry, giving his length a kitten lick.

Harry's eyes open quickly, glancing down.

"Jesus Christ," He whispers before Louis suckles at the head, making Harry throw his head back in a moan. Louis tries to take a couple more inches when the head of Harry's cock hits the back of his throat, making him sputter for a moment. 

"Careful, love, don't - don't hurt yourself," Harry says through gritted teeth. Louis pulls off for a second to lick a fat stripe up the underside of his cock. He takes Harry down his throat again, trying to relax his throat. His whole mouth is being stretched by Harry but its okay, because soon Louis has calmed down enough to take Harry's cock down his throat and swallow lightly, Harry nearly bucking his hips and choking Louis.

"Where, where did you learn how to do that - god," Harry groans, fisting his hands through Louis' hair. Louis just hums around the heavy weight on his tongue, reaching to stroke the length he can't take with his hand. Louis pulls off once more, licking into Harry's slit. 

"Fuck, Lou, stop - don't wanna come, not yet," Harry whines. Louis pulls off immediately.

Harry picks him up off the ground and slams their lips together, licking into his mouth immediately. Harry can taste himself on Louis' tongue, making him moan. 

"Fuck, I love you so much," Harry breathes, kissing Louis' face all over.

"God, I love you, too," Louis smiles, "Why didn't I tell you sooner?" 

"Because we're both idiots, apparently. Now, get on the bed, my love." Harry guides Louis to the bed, laying him gently on his back. Harry snaps the band of Louis' briefs and he pulls them off, finally exposed to his boyfriend.

"God, you're stunning. Every inch of you. Gorgeous," Harry sighs, incredulous. Louis preens and hides his face again, his whole body flushed. Harry leans up and his forearms frame Louis' head, leaning down to kiss him. Louis cradles Harry's face in his hands and pulls him closer. Harry slides his tongue into Louis' mouth, exploring all he can.

Both of their hard lengths are trapped between their bodies, and Louis ruts up into Harry's abdomen. This catches Harry's attention, and he grinds down onto Louis' cock, making him moan into his mouth. 

"God, Harry," Louis groans, pushing his hips up to meet Harry's. 

Harry pulls away to kiss Louis' neck, sucking a small bruise there. He then moves to his chest, littering kisses all over. He places one single kiss on the area right above Louis' hard cock. Louis squirms in his place.

"'S okay, baby, gonna make you feel good." Harry soothes, kissing the inside of Louis' thigh. He helps Louis budge up the bed, making room for Harry to sit between his legs. He shuffles through the black bag next to him and picks out a bottle of lube, setting it down on the bed.

"You ready, love? Gonna go nice and slow," Harry coos, petting Louis' tummy.

"I've never, uh, done this to myself," Louis says, reaching down to hold Harry's hand.

"'S fine, darling, theres a first time for everything," Harry smiles, squeezing his boyfriends hand. 

Harry leans down and opens the lube, pouring a generous amount onto two fingers. He traces some around Louis' hole, making him shiver.

"Sorry, 's a little cold," Harry chuckles, "Are you ready, love? 'M gonna start," Harry asks.

"Yeah, yeah, do it." Louis whispers, his shaking voice betraying him.

Harry slowly pushes in one finger, letting Louis get used to the burning stretch. Harry feels Louis clench around his finger, his face twisted. 

"You can move," Louis breathes. Harry pulls out slowly, pushing back in and purposely avoiding Louis' prostate.

Its a new feeling, not a bad one, but there has to be more. Louis has heard of people mentioning a certain spot inside that makes it feel good.

"You can touch yourself, sweets, might help it feel better." Harry continues thrusting his fingers in and out slowly. 

"You can - do another," Louis lets out a small gasp, feeling another one of Harry's finger nudge against his hole before pushing it in. Now he's feeling the stretch, but just the thought of having Harry fill him up like this makes it worth it.

"Doing so well, my love, taking it so well," Harry kisses his hip, finally curling his fingers to hit Louis' prostate.

"Oh, fuck," Louis moans, writhing on the bed. He strokes himself faster, pushing his hips down to meet Harry's finger.

"You okay, love?" 

"Yes, shit - do another, more," Louis keens, clenching around Louis fingers, his entire body shining.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby-"

"Please, Harry, please," Louis whines, and Harry can't say no to that, so he pushes in a third finger, meeting some resistance. He prods at Louis' prostate with all three fingers. Harry glances up to make sure Louis' okay - he has tears in his eyes and he's stripping his cock quickly. Louis notices Harry's gaze and the sight is too much - Louis' spills in his hand without warning, his body tensing and relaxing. He's clenching hard around Harry's fingers, his speed not letting up. Louis is still moaning, thrashing around the bed with tears running down his face. He takes his hand away from his cock, and Harry takes this as a cue to slow down his fingers, eventually pulling out to let Louis catch his breath.

"You did amazing, my love, we can stop if you want." Harry pets his thighs, helping to bring him down.

"No, no, want to keep going," Louis says, voice gravelly. His cock is still so hard, so Harry grabs the toy from the bed. He drizzled a generous amount of lube over the toy and presses it in, making sure the tip is snug against Louis' prostate before pulling away.

"Oh," Louis groans, his entire body practically vibrating from the constant stimulation to his prostate.

"C'mon, love, lets get you into the bath." Harry says quietly, helping Louis up from the bed. With every step he takes his knees buckle, the toy inside of him sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

Harry guides him into the bathroom, the tub nearly full. He helps Louis step in and follows after, sitting them both down with Louis between Harry's legs.

Harry reaches up and grabs a small washcloth, dipping it into the water.

"What wash do you want to use, lovely?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear, as he's still sensitive.

He hums and points to a purple bottle of lavender body soap, and Harry smiles. He pours a generous amount onto the damp flannel and starts scrubbing the gel into Louis' shoulders, whispering sweet words into his ear. 

He moves down to Louis' arms, massaging them along the way.

"Love your arms," Harry breathes, "Love how your whole body tenses up when I make you come." Louis whines at that, the plug inside of him acting as just a tease.

Harry continues to scrub down Louis' body, kissing over each place as he goes. Louis lifts his legs a little so Harry can swipe the washcloth over the tops of his thighs, brushing fleetingly over his length. He brings the flannel back up to massage his back.

Louis seems to be getting impatient, squirming for the toy to go deeper.

"Want me to turn on your toy, baby?" Harry kisses the shell of Louis' ear.

He nods and Harry reaches down under the water and presses a small button, Louis' tensing immediately.

"Harry," Louis moans, gripping the side of the bath tub.

"Feels good, yeah? Does my baby like his new toy?" Harry reaches down and grasps Louis' hardness, slowly getting into a rhythm.

"Yeah, you do it better - do it best," Louis breathes, bucking into Harry's hand.

"Such a good boy, my best boy." Harry litters kisses over Louis' shoulders and lets him fuck his hand. Louis is getting impatient, trying to thrust faster and nearly splashing water out of the tub. Harry rubs his side, trying to calm him down.

"Sh, sh, slow down, we've got all the time you need, yeah? Its alright, you're okay." Harry coos, noticing that the tears have returned to Louis' eyes.

"Feels so good though," Louis moans as Harry swipes his thumb over his slit repeatedly.

Harry helps Louis lean back a little more, making it easier for him to thrust into Harry's hand.

"That's it, baby, doing such a good job. Making me so hard." Harry murmurs.

Harry runs a hand along Louis' tummy, feeling him tense and relax under his touch.

"Harry," He pants, clearly desperate.

"You're amazing, doing amazing. I love you," Harry kisses the side of Louis' face, feeling hot tears streaming down.

"I can't - its too soon, I need -" Louis' movements start to get jerky and erratic, and he's clawing at Harry's arm.

"'S okay baby, you can come, don't be embarrassed. You're alright." Harry soothes. 

"Yeah, yeah yeah yeah-" Louis breaks off with a choked sob, bucking into Harry's hand desperately.

"C'mon, bean, doing so good. So close, yeah?" Louis bites his lips and his eyes flutter shut, nodding frantically.

"You're such a good boy, so proud of you, my most special boy-"

Louis whines high in the back of his throat, thrashing his head and rolling his hips wildly. He comes all over Harry's fist and his own chest with a shaky cry, breathing heavily. 

"Harry, Harry-" He pants, eyes still shut and face still buried in Harry's neck. Harry runs a hand down Louis' chest, trying to calm the trembling. Louis' breath hitches. 

Harry gives him a moment to catch his breath before grabbing the wet flannel again and rubbing Louis down once more. Louis melts into Harry's touch, utterly boneless and completely content. 

Louis sighs happily and feels Harry kisses his neck sweetly, switching off the toy still inside of him. 

Eventually, Harry hauls them both out of the bath, wrapping them into a big, fluffy towel. Harry guides a shaky Louis back to the bed, giggling breathlessly when he nearly falls.

Louis lays back on the bed where he was previously. Harry takes a moment to just look at him, lips ghosting over the boys cheek.

"C'mon, want you in me, need you in me," Louis whines, pulling Harry close.

"Yeah, I'm will soon-"

"No, no, no, need it now, need you to fuck me-" Louis keens, grasping his cock to relieve some of the pressure.

"I will, I'm gonna, but I need you to breathe for me first, alright? Take a deep breath." Harry instructs, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Yeah, just - c'mon, 's gonna feel so good, Harry, wanna feel you," Louis whimpers. Harry reaches down and pulls the lavender toy out of Louis, earning a low growl. His lip is caught between his teeth, missing the feeling of being full. 

Harry kisses Louis' neck and lines up his cock with his hole. Louis is now realizing that Harry is much bigger than the toy he's had inside of him.

"You ready, my love?" Harry asks, feeling Louis press his erection into his stomach. Louis nods his head and Harry pushes the head in, earning a sharp gasp from Louis. He scrambles to hold Harry's hand, nodding his head to tell him he can continue. 

He pushes in slowly until he's fully sheathed, Louis now panting heavily below him.

"Move," Louis breathes, "please," He adds as an afterthought. 

Harry begins a gentle rhythm, leaning down to kiss Louis' face. His eyes are shut tight, sweat rolling down his forehead. 

"Feels good," Louis groans, stroking his cock slowly.

"You feel amazing, baby. Really, really good." Harry pants, sucking a bruise into Louis neck.

"Yeah? Am I good?" Louis breathes.

"Of course, darling, always so good."

Louis' eyes darken and he looks like he's about to grin, but its cut off by a particularly hard thrust of Harry's.

"Oh-" Louis squeaks when he does it again, hitting his spot deliciously, "Yes, shit - right there, right there," Louis moans brokenly, letting Harry throw his leg over his shoulder. 

"God, you're - fuck," Harry growls, fucking him at a faster pace.

"Taking me so well, Lou, so proud of you."

"Yeah, s'good, fucking me so good, Harry, feels so-" Louis whines. Harry rubs soothing circles into Louis' thigh.

Harry thrusts deep into Louis, making him yelp as tears renew in his eyes.

"Fuck, Harry - don't stop, please don't stop, I can't-" Louis whimpers, making Harry snap his hips once more.

"Sh, love, m' not gonna - shit - I won't," Louis squirms, his breath hitching in his throat. Harry is makes sure to hit Louis' prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck, 'm close already, I'm sorry - I can't - I'm sorry Haz," Louis cries out, jerking himself off in time with Harry.

"Sh, s' okay, don't apologize, you're alright." Harry pants, feeling his own orgasm in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry, I'm gonna come, need you to come, too," Louis pleads. Harry swats Louis' hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own.

"Yeah, love, I will soon." Harry promises, wanking Louis with vigor. 

Louis begins to feel dizzy, clutching onto Harry for support, feeling like he'll float away if he doesn't

"Come on, angel, come on, wanna see you come," And Louis does, Harry's words sending him over the edge.

Louis cries out and clenches around him, trembling violently as he comes and comes over Harry's fist, moaning weakly. Harry pulls his hand away and wipes it down, running both hands down Louis' arms, whispering to him, telling him how good he did, how beautiful he is.

Harry's desperate for his own orgasm now, so he keeps thrusting, Louis whining and hiding his head in the pillow from oversensitivity. Louis fists his sheets in his hand, moving his hips in small circles. He clenches hard around Harry, making him gasp and spill hotly inside of Louis.

Louis whines and releases the sheets, vaguely feeling Harry settle on top of him. Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's neck, sighing heavily. Harry holds him close, trying to make the shaking subside.

Soon Louis starts to squirm and Harry pulls out, soon replacing his cock with the lavender plug to keep his come inside of Louis. 

"How are you feeling, my love?" Harry pets his hair. 

"Sleepy, 'n floaty." Louis mutters, snuggling into Harry's neck, "Sleep now." 

"Alright, love," Harry chuckles, giving him one last kiss.

"I love you so much, Louis. So much." Harry breathes, incredulous. He's almost sure Louis doesn't hear him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Louis wakes up a few hours later, feeling sore in his lower regions but overall, content. Harry is right by his side, awake, petting his hair. Louis leans into his touch, kissing one of his fingers.

"How do you feel, petal?" Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss Louis.

"Feel great - a little sore, but. 'M good." Louis rasps, his voice spent. Harry pulls him closer, pressing kisses to his sleepy warm skin. 

Harry loves this - a sleepy Louis in his bed, dark eyelashes splayed out across his cheeks, lips slightly parted. One of his petite hands reaches for Harry's, twisting their fingers together.

"Love you," Louis smiles, kissing Harry's growing dimple.

"Love you too, bean." Harry cradles his jaw, pulling him up for a long kiss. Louis pulls the duvet up to his chin, slotting his cold legs between Harry's.

"'S cold," Louis mumbles.

"Well, you are naked, so." Harry points out, running his hand over Louis' back to warm. He hums happily and tucks his face into Harry's neck, inhaling the scent of pure Harry. He decides to kiss the soft skin where Harry's neck and chest meet as well.

"You taste good, right here," Louis says, muffled by Harry's skin. 

Its silent for a moment, besides the two boys' breathing and quiet kisses.

Harry switches on the television, but turns the volume down to serve as comforting background noise. But Harry doesn't watch the telly, he props his head up on one arm and gazes down at his lovely boyfriend. Louis leans up and kisses him shortly, pulling away with a shy smile. Harry cant help but wrap Louis up in his arms, practically on top of him, kissing his face and his neck and anywhere else he can reach. Louis' quiet for a moment after that. 

"What're you thinking about, sunshine?" Harry asks, stroking his cheek.

"Was just wondering, like - do your parents know you're gay?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry. He thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, they know. Why, love?" 

"Well, I - uh - want to tell my mum." Louis whispers, not even sure he really wants to do it himself.

"You want to tell her you're gay or about us?" Harry asks gently.

"Might as well tell her altogether. Make it one big disappointment," Louis mutters.

"Why would she be disappointed, angel?"

"She's been telling me my whole life how she can't wait until I get married. Or what a beautiful bride I'll have. I guess she never really thought about the fact that I might be gay." Louis sighs, leaning into Harry's chest. 

"'S gonna be hard, love, I won't lie to you. One of the hardest things you'll ever do. But it's who you are and there's no changing that," Harry says, kissing Louis' forehead. 

Louis nods and is quiet, cuddling into Harry as much as he can. Harry accepts him instantly, pulling him even closer.

"Wanna come with me and make breakfast?" Harry asks. Louis groans melodramatically with a smile, pulling the duvet up tighter. Harry chuckles and throws their cover off of them. He gets up and walks to the door, Louis' eyes landing on his morning wood, his cock jutting out from a dark patch of hair, heavy and full. 

"See something you like?" Harry teases, shaking his bum.

"See something I love," Louis says shyly, Harry blushing and walking back over to the bed to retrieve his boy.

"C'mon, my love, up you get," Harry swats Louis' bum a few times, coaxing him out of the warm bed. He stands and cracks his back, Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and guiding him into the kitchen. 

"Just letting you know, I'm a shit cook. Can't even boil water without burning it." Louis sighs, letting himself be set on the counter by Harry. He gasps lightly, surprised by the cold granite under his thighs.

Harry chuckles. "Is it possible to burn water?"

"Apparently," Louis sighs. "I love you."

Harry steps in between Louis' legs and pecks his nose, holding on to his thighs.

"I love you too, baby," Harry cups Louis' jaw in his hand to kiss him fully,

Harry then sets about the kitchen, finding all of the ingredients he needs for french toast.

Louis sits on the counter still and watches him - his boyfriend - fiddle around with the stove and cinnamon, feeling his heart swell. The domesticity of it all makes his breath catch, dangerously thinking he could see this sight for the rest of his life.

"Don't burn yourself, please," Louis quietly begs, sure he wouldn't be able to bear his boyfriend being hurt - even just a little hurt.

"I'll try not to, little love," Harry smirks, laying the first piece of bread into a bowl of whipped eggs.

Louis hops down from the counter and wraps his arms around Harry.

"Well, hello there," Harry chuckles, feeling Louis' hard cock press against the back of his thigh. Harry turns around.

"Haven't even gotten my hands on you yet, baby," Harry says wistfully. Louis groans and blushes.

"Its because I love you," He smiles sweetly.

"Want me to take care of that, bean?" Harry asks, petting his side. Louis only has to nod and Harry's bending him over the counter, chest hitting cold granite. 

Harry admires the boy underneath him, tan skin and delicious arse - all of which are his.

"God, Lou," Harry kneads Louis' bum, giving it a light spank, "Can I eat you out?" 

Louis gasps at that, barely even realizing that was a thing you could do. He ponders it for a moment before pushing back, "Yeah, yeah do it." 

Harry gets on his knees behind Louis who is bracing himself.

He sucks a bruise into the bone of Louis' hip and smiles as Louis hips stutter up against his face, he can feel his hard cock desperate to be noticed, much like his boyfriend.

"Shh, relax my love. Its okay," Harry whispers, kissing the swell of his arse. 

Harry runs a gentle thumb over Louis' hole, admiring him. 

"You ready, petal?" Harry asks, pinching his side, "Don't wanna catch you off guard." 

Louis whines and nods above him, giving Harry the okay to continue. 

Harry places a soft kiss over Louis' hole, making him shiver.

"Love your bum," Harry nips at his chin and Louis grins proudly, "so full, love it. Always wanna touch it. Wanna just lick. Wanna lick you so bad, Lou." He whines as his hands push Louis until he's where he wants him, Harry's so hard his groin is practically burning with his erection straining straight up, a vicious red. "Can I?" He breathes against Louis ear and lays his hips flat up against the side of Louis and humps against the bone, needing friction. Louis whines and presses his hips flat to the counter, and rests his head on his crossed arms and looks up at Harry from the side under his long lashes.

"Want my tongue inside you baby? Want me to fuck you with my tongue?" And Louis cries out brokenly as he manages to buck up out of Harry's hands and press himself right up against Harry's dirty mouth.

"Fuck, please, Harry, want it so bad," Louis sobs, desperate for release.

Harry doesn't hold back and points his tongue right into Louis, making him gasp and moan above him.

He keeps it pointed so that he can get it in deep and lets out a moan of appreciation as he feels Louis clench desperately around him. "Yes," Louis cries out, his voice ringing throughout the house, "More, please, more, more, more," He's chanting now and Harry knows that he can't help it.

He fucks his tongue in and out at a fast pace, rocking Louis' hips back against his mouth with a tilt so he can get a deeper angle which has Louis crying out, his breathing ragged and Harry knows that he's close, can feel it in the way that's clenching and unclenching so sporadically around him, the way that Louis' thighs are beginning to shake with the exertion of trying to keep still. He pulls away soothing Louis' cries with kisses against his spine, "Want to come?" and all Louis can do is just give a hoarse scream back at him, nodding vigorously.

Harry begins to lick his boyfriend out even faster now, all technique lost as he tries to get his tongue as deep inside of him as he can. Louis is holding on desperately to the edge of the counter, his hips rutting into the air slightly. The red, swollen head of his cock brushes against one of the cabinets and he bucks his hips again, the friction delicious. Harry prods his tongue inside of Louis once more and he's coming untouched onto the cabinets with a high scream. His thighs shake with it, his knees giving out and Harry has to hold him up to keep him from falling. Louis struggles to catch his breath and he's shaking like a leaf as Harry's carries him and sets him on the couch. Harry clicks on the telly for him and turns back, kissing him deeply.

"I'll bring you your breakfast in a minute, bean," Harry kisses his cheek quickly before walking back into the kitchen, his bare arse on display. 

All Louis can do is sigh lovingly and settle into the couch, completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you guys have probably guessed it by know but i started high school last tuesday!! thats why this update took so long since i have colorguard practice every day until 8 or 9. ANYWAYS i'll be trying to keep up on updates as much as i can and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! leave a kudos & comment if you'd like((: love, shay xxxx


	12. UPDATE

ok hi guys! this isn't an update (sad, I know) but I've been thinking about this fic a lot and I'm thinking about continuing it, since I kind of left it hanging. If I were to continue writing/updating, would you guys read it? let me know!!

love,  
Shay


End file.
